Field equipment, or more simply, machines, such as earthmoving equipment, mining equipment, fixed installation generators, etc., are increasingly outfitted with programming and monitoring capabilities. By nature, however, such equipment is subject to both intermittent operation and intermittent network access so that reliable access to the equipment for exchange of relevant data is difficult.